


Breeding Ground: Filling In

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Incubus Harry Potter, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry, his mothers Astra and Lily, and his aunt(who is also his mother-in-law), Alura, have a day to themselves when Harry's wives are otherwise occupied.  Part of the MILFs of May 2019 posted on May 12th, 2019.
Relationships: Astra (Supergirl TV 2015)/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Alura In-Ze, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 23





	Breeding Ground: Filling In

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 12th, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Filling In(Alura In-Ze and Astra In-Ze from Supergirl and Lily Evans-Potter from Harry Potter-MILFs of May 2019)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Hadrian Peverell, known to many as Hadrian, and is true name Har-Zod, stepped into the room. It had been a quiet morning, and three of his lovely wives, Lena, Alex, and Kara, they decided to make it a day out. However, his mothers, and his aunt/mother-in-law were in the house. The door to the bedroom opened up, and the beautiful, gorgeous, redhead, Lily Evans stood out, dressed in a red corset, stockings, and thigh highs.  
  
“What are you up to, Mum?”  
  
Of succubus blood, Lily had a mischievous, and highly sexual air to her. Just seconds before Harry stepped into her line of sight, Lily already groped her son and started to make out with him, her warm lips pressing against Harry repeatedly. Those hands, rubbing against Harry’s backside.  
  
“I don’t know...mmm...what you mean?”  
  
Lily received a spank to the ass which caused her to break out into a wide, and devious smirk. Hadrian cupped Lily’s fine ass in his hand and reached into her corset. He slid Lily’s firm breast out of her top, squeezing and kneading on the large supple mound which caused Lily to gasp in pleasure.  
  
“You know what I mean,” Hadrian said.  
  
As much as Harry wished to bend Lily over against the wall, spread her legs, and fuck his mother’s super tight pussy, and then her ass, Harry knew that would be feeding into her. Lily already had his cock out of his pants, and rubbed on it, making it very hard for Harry to concentrate on some important things. Hard being the obvious word, given how much Lily stroked, pumped, and generally worked his organ.  
  
Lily released Harry’s junk from her hand and leaned down to give his head one last final kiss.  
  
“Follow me,” Lily said.  
  
Allowing Lily to lead him into the room, getting a nice view of Lily’s swaying ass, Hadrian’s suspicions had been confirmed. On the bed, laid a pair of lovely twin brunettes, dressed in chains and in alien slave girl costumes. An outfit which another one of Hadrian’s lovers, Leia, had been wearing once he found her, and she still kept the outfit, allowing Hadrian to fuck her in it from time to time.  
  
But, that was another story, for another time. Regardless, Hadrian observed the fine and very fuckable bodies of his mother-in-law Alura, also his aunt, and his other mother Astra. Lily waved her hand and magically, dildos speared their tight pussies.  
  
“I figured that Kara is out with Alex and Lena...you might need some attention,” Lily said. “And I got their pussies, nice, and wet and ready for you but first….”  
  
Lily dove down and buried her son’s cock down her throat, deep throating him with a warm, sloppy, slurp. Hadrian grabbed the back of his mother’s hair, groaning out loud.  
  
“Mum, you’re just too much,” Hadrian said.  
  
Lily grinned through the blowjob, knowing everything her son liked. And knowing she riled up Astra and Alura, as they were on the bed, bound, underneath red solar lamps. Which oddly did not drain Hadrian’s powers like some Kryptonians, but she suspected it was due to his Incubus nature, making him stronger and more durable than most.  
  
And more sturdy, very sturdy, Lily mused as she released Harry’s cock with a loud pop. She guided Hadrian over, where he had his pick of Alura and Astra. Both of them stared up at Hadrian, through wanton eyes, burning with very solid desire. Hadrian leaned in and cupped Alura’s chest in the palm of his hands and did the same to Astra, causing them to moan.  
  
They might have been gagged, but their eyes told the story, and Hadrian prepared them, spreading Astra’s legs nice and wide for him.  
  
Astra looked up with glee, her son, brushing his thick tool against her opening, moistened Hadrian’s tip. The first several inches of Hadrian slid deep into Astra, causing her to moan out through the ball gag. The second Har-Zod slid into her, Astra’s pussy clamped down onto the only cock which gave her satisfaction.  
  
Removing the gag, Harry kissed Astra on her mouth. The taste of Lily’s pussy preserved itself thanks to a charm on Astra’s mouth. The two aggressively made out, with Harry pushing himself deep into Astra. His fingers, just squeezing Astra’s nipples sent her into tremors. Astra moaned, thrusting her hips to meet him.  
  
No words, only great, hot, action. Astra rocked Har-Zod to match his motions.  
  
Lily crawled up top of Alura and kissed from her shoulder to her neck. The naughty redhead’s hot breath came close to Alura’s ear to whisper in it.  
  
“Guess we have some more time to play.”  
  
With a pair of nipple clamps on, Alura just shivered. Lily’s fingers, coasting down every inch of Alura’s body, sent her into a tremor of pleasure. Lily and Alura, entering a very aggressive makeout session, moved lip to lip, until their bodies practically molded together.  
  
Sex, hot, sticky, warm sex, with Alura’s loins gushing with pleasure. She succumbed to Lily’s warm, tender affections, the makeout session between the two of them only growing more aggressive by each tick of the clock.  
  
“Take me, Har-Zod,” Astra begged him, eyes wide open with the thought of being stuffed.  
  
Hadrian lowered his lovely mother down onto his mighty rod and speared all the way inside of her. Astra’s tight walls closed down onto him. Hadrian reached in and caressed Astra’s nipples. Thanks to Lily’s charmwork, they were oozing milk something which Hadrian dove on quite literally.  
  
The increased sensitivity and milk production sent Astra exploding into a tizzy. Off to the side, in some kind of mirror image, Lily put Alura on her lap, driving her onto a strap on. Lily also copied their son’s actions by sucking on the milk from her nipples.  
  
Both twins moaned out very hotly as the Incubus son and the succubus mother ravished their bodies, taking them all the way to the breaking point and several steps beyond. Lily stopped short, and smiled at Hadrian.  
  
“Why don’t we switch dance partners, honey?”  
  
Hadrian topped off Astra with one more orgasm and left her in a daze. Lily and Hadrian crossed the bed to each other. They would reach the opposite sister. Not before Lily ensnared her son’s gigantic prick between her tits and aggressively tit fucked Hadrian’s large thick pole for about sixty seconds before passing up.  
  
“Auntie Alura,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, hello Har-Zod….I love how much you’ve grown over the years.”  
  
Alura positioned herself on her hands and knees and Har-Zod hovered over his mother-in-law/aunt. His family tree really got convoluted when you factored in all of the time travel. And the fact Hadrian impregnated his grandmother, who happened to be an Asgardian goddess, so his mother, Lily, could be born.  
  
But, Hadrian did not concern himself with such things, rather he buried balls deep into Alura. Alura’s fine ass shook the more Hadrian pushed into her, riding Alura hard into the bed. Her insides stretched out completely, feeling Hadrian deeper and deeper inside of her as his hips moved like a blur.  
  
“It’s like greeting an old friend, isn’t it?”  
  
Astra smiled, she supposed it was her fault. Lily was the perfect human specimen, being more than human thanks to her heritage. The perfect vessel for her son, and Astra smiled fondly at the night Har had been conceived, all of the hours she spent with Lily.  
  
All of the best parts of General Zod added for a bit of flare. And there was Lily’s husband, James, who was a time shade of a future version of Har-Zod. But, Astra did not think too much of the mechanics of time travel. Rather, Astra brushed her legs against Lily’s as the General just buried herself deep into Lily’s very accommodating and extremely hungry pussy. The loud sounds of their hips moving together echoed throughout the room.  
  
“Yes,” Astra said.  
  
Lily smiled and rocked herself deep into Astra. The insides of the General just molding and stretching around Lily’s tool, the further she speared into Astra’s very tight body. Lily, wrapping her legs around Astra and riding her. All while observing her well-hung son with hungry anticipation.  
  
“You’re floating,” Hadrian observed.  
  
Alura groaned in pleasure. “Guess, the solar lamps didn’t take all of the energy out of me. Lucky for you.”  
  
“Yes, lucky for me,” Hadrian said. “Very, lucky for me as it turns out.”  
  
Hadrian picked up the pace, rocking himself as deep into Alura’s tightening pussy, riding her all the way into the bed. He tightened his arms around Alura around while sending them both to the ceiling.  
  
Like mother, like daughter, as Kara loved when Hadrian took her up into the air to fuck her. Hadrian’s fingers shoved deep into her, Alura’s tits falling out of the slave outfit she was wearing. Hadrian kneaded her fine breasts, treating them very tenderly as well.  
  
Lily levitated Astra up into the air and fucked her alongside of Hadrian fuck her twin. Mother and son rocked the pair of twins in the air, stuffing their bodies very aggressive. Hadrian’s fingers, brushing over Lily’s tight ass, only increased the faster Hadrian buried himself into their fine, willing bodies.  
  
“Very lucky for both of us,” Lily said with a hungry smile.  
  
Both Harry and Lily spiked their respective lovers down onto the bed. Lily’s strap on reacted much like her son’s cock would, because it had been modeled off of it.  
  
“Don’t waste all that cum on your aunt, honey,” Lily said. “Mummy still wants to play.”  
  
Hadrian rode Alura faster and faster into the bed. The weight of Hadrian’s balls smacking her at a very fine and aggressive manner sent tremors up through her body. Astra and Alura turned into mirror images, coming close to exploding at the same time.  
  
It was a good thing Lily drained their powers. Because losing this kind of control would make their heat vision utterly destroy the ceiling. Which happened to Kara during her first time with Harry.  
  
Alex was not pleased about the destroyed desk, although Harry and Kara more than made it up to her later.  
  
In the end, Alura and Astra received duel orgasms which left them both drained. Har-Zod pulled his way out of Alura to leave her panting on the bed.  
  
Lily crawled over, cupping her son’s balls. Pleased they still had a load for her. Lily pushed her chest into Hadrian’s and kissed him madly. Hadrian responded by feeling up Lily’s curvy body.  
  
It would not be too long before Astra and Alura recovered. Which mean Lily had to work quickly. She rose up and sank down onto her son’s big stiff cock.  
  
“Mummy’s missed this,” Lily breathed hotly in Hadrian’s ear.  
  
“I’ve missed you, Mum, a whole lot,” Hadrian said.  
  
Lily worked her pussy around Hadrian. The sex magic soaking the air stimulated both mother and son. They had been ruled by sex, ruled by Hadrian working his way back and forth into Lily’s very tight pussy. Her hole opening up and practically swallowing his cock the further Hadrian pushed into her body, bringing Lily to the brink with endless, thrilling waves of pleasure.  
  
“Deeper, really push yourself deep into me,” Lily said. “Impregnate me...again!”  
  
The waves of magic stimulated Astra and Alura in their states. Not Hadrian’s intention, but the sounds of Astra and Alura just moaning and masturbating on the bed increased Hadrian’s thrusts deep inside of her. His fingers, dancing against her body, rocked Lily up and down on his iron hard rod, working her body all the way down onto him.  
  
The end came, very vigorously and very aggressively. Lily spiked herself down on her son’s mighty rod, squeezing and releasing Hadrian several times over. He filled Lily up, his balls just dancing against her opening. Hadrian, picking up a heavier pace, drilled Lily.  
  
“Yes, it’s almost here,” Lily cooed.  
  
“Oh, you’re such a minx, Mum.”  
  
“Only for you, honey.”  
  
One last squeeze sent the tremor down Hadrian’s length and made his balls size up.  
  
First Lily came and then Hadrian, enjoying the tingle of his mother’s pussy against his manhood, came as well. He exploded and creamed his virile seed into his mother’s fertile pussy, spraying her insides. Lily’s breasts leaked milk which Hadrian sent deep inside of her.  
  
Astra and Alura rose up, breathing and watched as Lily descended to the bed. She spread her legs and offering herself to Astra and Alura.  
  
Both scrambled to lick Lily’s pussy out, right as Hadrian climbed behind them, and dug his fingers deep into Alura and Astra to finger them.  
  
The moment the two Kryptonian sisters had been primed for the next stage of the conquest, is when Hadrian would pounce.  
 **End.**


End file.
